


Diversion

by Jack_Please



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Gen, but no gender specific pronouns, mostly because I have a fat ass labia and if you do too it's a lit party, there be fuckin in chapter two, yall cowards bcs adam is a snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Please/pseuds/Jack_Please
Summary: trial hard, adam soft and warm.I wanted to write an Adam/Reader because the rest of you are cowards.
Relationships: Adam Francis/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did write this with GN reader in mind. but legit I get sO fuckin horny when genitals are described so just drop a comment if you want a AMAB or completely GN. thenks.

_ ‘Fuck the Spirit.’ _

You whimpered, tucking your body behind a barrel as you grasped your shoulder. Your killer had been particularly ruthless today, stalking around the generators, and keeping a close eye on each hook. You had barely been able to get off the hook before she took off towards you; however someone was keeping their eye out for you, and just before she could get you downed again, a scream echoed behind her and that split second was all you needed to take off from her.

But your heartbeat never calmed down, too scared of getting killed off this early in the trial and being nothing but a body to your teammates, but as it was right now, you could barely move another inch unless you could get your shoulder patched up.

You bristled as footsteps approached, curling up closer to the barrels. The telltale chill didn’t run down your spine, but that didn’t keep you from being cautious, you never knew if the killer was simply walking backwards like an asshole because quite frankly who does tha-

“T-There you are,” Adam pants, crouching down next to you. Sweat running down his forehead as he placed his hand on your unfucked up shoulder. “I b-brought a medkit,” he continued to wheeze, his legs shaking as he sat down back onto the soft earth. “She’s really giving us a run today, isn’t she?”

You nodded, scooting forward and leaning your shoulder forward as he unpacked the kit. You didn’t miss the grimace on his face when he took a look at the wound.

“Is it bad?”

“Well, uh, you’re not dead yet,” he offers you a soft smile with his words as he pulls out a saline wipe. “Here, turn around. I’ll keep my back out so if she comes around again, she doesn’t decide to get another hit off of you.”

You maneuver around, facing the barrels with his hands steadying you as you shift. The cool cloth barely touches your wound and you hiss as quietly as you can. 

Adam pauses, and before you can ask why, your heartbeat takes off in a marathon, the Spirit’s soft melancholy moaning invading your ears as you prepare to run off.

He grasps your body close to his, before whispering a very firm ‘shh,’ which sends a much better, and more desired chill down your spine. Even with your wound still unattended, you wouldn’t mind staying here in his grasp for a bit longer.

For seconds that feel like hours, she groans nearby, accompanied by lockers being swung open and searched, and after an eternity, she fades, gone off far away from the two of you.

You whimper again, as he releases you, fresh blood trailing down your back. Adam gets to work quickly, taking the needle and thread out of the kit before placing his hand on your arm.

“This is going to hurt,” He swallows, “I’ll try and do it quickly, but I’m here if you need a hand to squeeze.” You almost sigh dreamily as you turn your head to look at him, with such concern and worry on his handsome features, but steeling your sudden affection towards him with a simple nod.

The minute the needle even punctures the skin, you let out a soft yelp, and with that small noise, you can already feel your heart speeding up. 

_ ‘Fuck. The. Spirit.’ _

Before you can even think of shifting to run, Adam clasps his hand over your mouth as he works the needle through. You let out a muffled gasp of pain as you can already feel him pulling another stitch through. Tears roll down your cheeks and onto his hand as you grasp his arm with desperation. Hurt was an understatement, this was on an entirely different level of pain, like searing agony with a side of barbed wire.

And before you can even let out another pained noise, Adam lets go and yanks you to your feet.

“Run!”

You obey even before the words leave his mouth, your legs taking you as fast as you can. You look over your shoulder to see Adam taking a nasty hit from the Spirit as he turns a corner and before you can turn around and do something, someone grabs your hand and leads you with them.

“A-Adam! Back there! And, and-”

“He knows what he’s doing!” Zarina yells to you as she grasps your hand so tightly you think she might pull it off as you both duck behind crushed cars. “David’s got a gen almost done, and if Adam can keep her busy, you and I can finish the last one,” she yanks you forward towards the corner.

You have no energy to say anything, or do much besides fix the gen with shaky hands, even as Adam lets out a howl in pain. Before you can turn to Zarina, another painful shout echoes through the map. Black tendrils covering the sky as they claim the first victim of the night.

He sacrificed himself for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Despite all efforts of the Spirit; you, Zarina, and David made it out without much worse for wear. David took great pleasure in flipping her off, and calling her a ‘soggy bitch,’ as he ran out the exit gate.

As the fog closed in around all of you to return you to the campfire, you collected words to apologize to Adam. Yeah, he knew what he was doing, but as it were, you were way more useless in trials, you should have been the one dead.

The warm light of the campfire was a sight for sore eyes as everyone took a spot to relax, even just for a minute. You could barely look around for Adam before his hand placed itself on your shoulder.

“You made it out,” He sighs out, giving you a comforting squeeze. Any apology for being dead weight excuses itself out of your brain as you stare up into his brown eyes. 

“Y-Yeah. Uhm, thank you, by the way,” you reply, shifting uncomfortably as his gaze brings a soft red tint to your features. “You didn’t have to take the hit, and hook for me.”

Adam chuckled with as much casualty as catching the tab at a bar. “I was long overdue anyway, the least I could do was help the new one out, right?”

While you tensed at the word ‘new one,’ you gave him a half-hearted nod back. Yes, you were new to this sort of purgatory, you didn’t want to be completely babied and have Adam throwing out his liver every time you needed a hand.

“But still,” you continued, “I’ll only get better if I learn.” With your steeled nerves you took his hand, clasping it tightly between yours. “And as much as I appreciate your help, I’d like to make it that you can come out of the exit with me, not just me.”

You didn’t miss the small stiffen in his posture as he let out a noticeably more nervous chuckle. “Yes, of course. B-But…” He trails off, leaving silence blocking you as you continue to hold his hand before noticing your own folly and releasing it.

‘Sorry, your hands are just really wonderful,’ you plan to say in your head.

“Sorry, your hands are really big,” is what your rat brain spits out instead as you look up into his eyes.

“I’m sorry?” He questions for a minute, before simply shrugging off your failed flirting attempt. “Well, just let me know if you need someone to help you around the curve. It can be quite hard to get used to all of it. But if it wasn’t for the others, I wouldn’t be half as good as I am now.” He finishes off with a cheesy smile that melts your heart down to liquid gold, dripping down that pile of crushed cars you had cursed just hours ago.

“O-Of course! Thank you, Adam,” you return with sincerity, but you wished, just a tiny little bit, he had offered something else. But you couldn’t lament on that long as the fog rolled in and took it’s next victims. You cursed whatever god laid above the Entity as the fog consumed you for such latent room-reading.

As you surveyed the grounds of Lampkin Lane, you appreciated the familiar settings of homes, aligned with the silky asphalt road for just a second before you bolted towards the nearest generator.

“Urh-grahh!” The Legion yelled, being promptly pallet stunned as your fingers twisted in the wires, causing the generator to explode as cool, chilling, water seemed to drip down your back as you knew for a fact that you attracted whatever teenager craved violence today. With whatever energy you had, you took off towards one of the houses, searching desperately for a locker to hide yourself in.

“I-In here,” Adam half yelled as he reached his hand out of one of the lockers you were searching so desperately for a hiding place. Pulling your body close to his as he held you tight and attempted to steady his breathing. “S-She doesn’t have the iron maiden, we’re safe in here. Don’t worry.”

You swallowed hard as you clasped onto his hand, squeezing as tightly as you could manage. At Least neither of you had to worry when you finally slipped past her eyes. But one question lingered in your mind.

“How did we both manage to get in here?” You questioned, attempting to twist around to look into his beautiful eyes, but the tight space kept you pressed with your back to his front, as you simply stared at the wooden walls that surrounded you.

Adam paused, letting out an awkward cough before responding, “L-Luck I guess?” His breathing still shaky and uneven as one hand squeezed your shoulder.

You simply nodded, too high off of adrenaline, fear, and other unpleasant feelings to question it as you placed your hand on top of his. The heartbeat and cool, chilling feeling slowly dissipating as you slowly peeked out of the wooden doors.

“I-I think it’s safe?” Even with said heartbeat slowing, you couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe, just maybe the killer would turn and focus her sights right back to the soft squeaking of the locker opening. “M-Maybe just a minute more?”

“You’re right,” Adam whispered, bringing his lips right next to your ear. “We should probably stay a minute more to make sure she’s gone.” His hot breath rolling down your neck as you shivered, clasping his hand tighter. You felt him shift behind you, wrapping his other large warm hand around your middle. Instinctively wrapped your other hand to rest on his. 

“Y-You feel nice,” You whispered, fingers trembling as he loosened his grip to allow you to weave your fingers in between his. A moment of silence filled the atmosphere as you clung to him. 

Before you could shift closer, or adjust anything, something firm and hard pressed against your backside. A soft whimper escaped your lips as you were pulled tighter to him. You silently slide your hand down to your pants, undoing them as Adam leaned even closer. His lips trailing down the side of your neck as you slide your free hand to his hip, squeezing him and trying to pull him closer, trying to drown him in your warmth as best you could.

“You feel nice too,” He continued to whisper, his hand sliding down from your shoulder to help adjust your pants and undergarments, leaving just enough space for him to slide his cock between your thighs. You looked down briefly to see his foreskin slide against your front. Taking that free hand of yours again, you slide it down to pull it back to see his glands, with a drop of pre-cum boiling at the top. As much as you fantazised about this, actually having sex with Adam in a locker felt wrong, and dirty. But you wanted more, you wanted him to fill you deeply and press into every part your fingers couldn’t reach.

“C-Can we finish soon?” You asked, turning your head to catch his cheek in a kiss as he slid his cock between the soft folds of your labia, catching on your clit with every odd thrust. You let out a mewl as he thrust a little harder than you expected. Especially for two people fucking in a locker during a trial.

“Of course,” He cooed lightly back as you felt the tip slide against your entrance. Gently entering you as you gripped his shoulder with a strength you didn’t know you had. Even if it was just the tip, it had been a good long while since you had any sort of love like this.

He slowly eased another inch into your tight wet heat as you gasped. Squeezing around the inches he fed into you. As it was, you felt like you could cum just from him sliding into you. Trying to mask your loud moans as simple gasps as whatever you could grasp, him, the walls, or yourself dug deep half crescents into the flesh or wood.

With a few more seconds as he sunk in as much as you could take, his hips gently rutting against yours as you hiccuped on each and every moan that he gave you. The full feeling settling within you made you shiver and whimper.

“Good?” He asked with such care as he pressed a kiss to your neck.

“‘S-s good~,” you whimpered, trying to keep your voice down as he rolled his hips deep against yours, forcing that extra inch (or two) against you. Desperately you wished you were outside of a trial so you could scream to the high heavens on how deep, and full he made you feel. Your toes curled unconsciously as you felt him shift a little faster against your hips. His large fingers sliding down deeper until they gently rolled over your clit; making you gasp a little harder than you intended as you felt more, and more fluid roll down your inner thighs. 

“I’m c-close,” he stuttered out as his hips snapped against yours a little harder than you needed, earning a needy moan from you.

“C-Cum inside!” You begged, tightening up all those delicious muscles as he worked his fingers harder against you. Your own release not far behind him as you tensed even tighter when he flicked his finger against your swollen clit.

Within a few seconds of his warning, you felt him gush inside of you, a comforting warmth coating your inner walls as you gasped softly. His fingers didn’t let up though, working you through a lovely orgasm as you tensed up around his softening member. Adam simply grunted as you squeezed him tightly, earning every last drop he had to give you.

You both panted harshly in the tight locker as you shimmied your pants back up, and he readjusted himself to look presentable. Before either of you could say anything, a familiar sound of the exit gate being opened shook you both from the post-orgasm haze.

“S-Shit!” You yelled, shoving your way out of the locker as Adam followed close behind. Neither of you noticed how many survivors were actually left as you both dashed towards the nearest exit. However, luck was not at your side as Suzie? The pink-haired legion killer tapped her foot impatiently at the door.

“Oh Jesus, there you are! Just get out of here and keep your horny urges outside of the trial!” She hissed as she grabbed your collar with force and shoved you outside of the exit gate. You barely had time to look back at Adam, who was getting his own lecture before he was unceremoniously shoved out the door.

The two of you slowly came back to the world of the living at the campfire as Dwight greeted you both with a nervous smile, and Kate gave you a quick hug.

“So how’d you do it? I couldn’t even keep her off of me for a second!” Kate squealed, happily squeezing you again before sitting down on the poorly carved log. You barely noticed Adam taking a seat next to Dwight as Kate bombarded you with questions about survival.

“S-So Adam, I don’t mean to pry,” Dwight swallowed hard as he fidgeted with his hands. “B-But I had kindred on, and I uh, don’t mean to tell you what to do but uhm,” once again Dwight swallowed the invisible saliva, “c-could you wait until we’re out of the trial next time?”

Adam felt his face ignite as that same familiar feeling of spine-chill rolled down his back, briefly turning to see the leader of the Legion, hidden behind the trees, give him an awkward thumbs up before shuffling off.

If Adam could, he would have slammed his head into the nearest rock, but when you turned to him with a bright smile after Kate distracted herself with a nearby butterfly of the entity… Despite the embarrassment of his slip-up… This diversion wouldn’t be too bad.


End file.
